Finally
by Free Faye
Summary: Sakura and Sai are finally getting together, or do they. Read and find out. I don't own Naruto, never have never will. But it's a cute story promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally**

By: Ben's Wife

Uchiha Sasuke, that name seemed like a curse to her, but there he was standing in Tsunade's office with all of Team Kakashi walking in, without Kakashi present of course. It's kind of ironic when you think about it, the one the team is named after is not there but hey what can you do.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted and ran up to Sasuke slapping him on the shoulder.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Welcome home. When did you get here?" Naruto smiled his normal 'foxy' grin.

"I have been here for two months." Sasuke crossed his arms and his smirk disappeared.

Tsunade decided to chime in, "During that time he served his punishment and now he will be apart of the team again." She looked at Sai. "You may return to ANBU now."

Sai disappeared and Sakura looked at Naruto. "No," she whispered and tears began to fall. Sasuke looked at Sakura puzzled.

"Yo." Kakashi chose this moment to appear. "It would seem we have back what we once lost." Kakashi walked over to a shaking Sakura. "How about we all go train?" She nodded and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Kakashi decided to answer for him. "She grew up. She is 18 now Part of her being a child was being in love with you."

Tsunade became shocked "Shit!" She began throwing papers around.

"What's wrong Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto looked at her.

"Don't you understand her reaction?" Kakashi looked down at Naruto.

"So she's over me." It would seem at this very moment Sasuke caught on. Of course no one in the moment could tell one bit of emotion that came off him.

Suddenly Sai appeared back in the room, "Hokage-sama training fields 10 thru 21 have been destroyed."

"Who could have destroyed eleven training fields in five minutes?" Tsunade looked up.

"Haruno Sakura." Sai replied.

"Sai you are back on this team. I cannot have my apprentice so pissed off she destroys half of Konoha." She handed Sai the document she had been searching for.

"See Sai we all told you that you were apart of this team. Seems you forever will be." Naruto slapped Sai on the back.

"Come on Dickless, we have to calm down Ugly before others believe she is our enemy." Sai turned around. "Where is the traitor?"

_x_

Sakura was standing in a now completely destroyed training ground. She was breathing heavy when Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Calm down."

"Why when this is all your fault!" Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura-chan you don't mean that!" Naruto said running towards her.

"Yes it is his fault. Why did he have to come back?" Sakura let a few tears fall. "Because of him Sai-kun is now gone."

"Sakura-chan then cheer up because…"

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke. "From the looks of it Sai was my replacement on this team and in your heart."

"Sasuke-teme that was wrong to say."

"He is not a replacement to me, never has or ever will be!" Sakura walked over towards the next training ground and began to shatter trees with her fists.

Sai finally arrived. "I'm not going to spar with Ugly. Make Traitor do it Kakashi."

"She's not even using her chakra, this is bad." Kakashi watched Sakura. "Hey Naruto."

"Oh hell no!" Naruto turned around to look at Kakashi. "In the mood she is in she would kill me. Not even Kyubi could heal me fast enough."

"I will repeat myself then, make Traitor do it." Sai fake smiled.

Sasuke shot Sai a glare. "No."

Sakura stopped. "What's wrong? I thought I was the weak one of this team."

"Sakura-chan now you know…" Boy did Sasuke enjoy interrupting Naruto.

"And you always will be. I won't waste my time or energy to spar with you." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura let out such a scream that team Gai showed up thinking she was being killed.

"Sakura-san! I am here for you!" Lee began to run towards Sakura.

"Bushy brows, Sakura-chan just destroyed eleven training fields with no chakra infused punches. I would stay far away if I were you." Of course Lee being well Lee ran towards her anyway, but decided at the last moment to tackle Sasuke.

"Now you need to pay for attacking Sakura-chan." Lee stood up ready to fight him.

"A spar with you might be interesting." Sasuke got in his stance. "Let's start."

Sakura flicked her heal on the ground as Lee jumped in the air preparing for an attack. The earth completely swallowed Sasuke. Sakura walked over to the crater which had a hold of Sasuke. "Next time you shouldn't be such a pussy and except the challenge. I know I never officially asked but you deserve this for what you said." Sakura walked over to where Gai, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto were standing. Lee followed her.

"Wow Sakura-chan! That's the way to prove your point with the teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Naruto. I am going to head over to the hospital. I refuse to be anywhere near Sasuke until I calm down, which might take weeks."

"Do what you must, but first can you get him out of there?" Kakashi gave Sakura the puppy eye.

Sakura sighed, "Sure." Sakura walked over to the crater and then punched the ground revealing a very pissed off Sasuke. "Bye." Sakura then left the group.

"Wait Ugly I'll walk you there." Sai's voice made Sakura stop and turn around. "Don't want anyone to be hurt because of your ugliness."

"Good idea Sai. While he is gone Sasuke and Naruto can spar." Kakashi spoke up.

"What will you do then?" Naruto pondered.

Kakashi pulled out his orange book. "Observe you of course."

"Come Team Gai. We must train as well." Gai grabbed his teammates and ran off.

_x_

Sai and Sakura walked to the hospital in silence.

'**Talk to the boy! This could be your last time.'** Sakura thought.

When they both arrived Sakura turned to Sai. "Well I better not see you in here anytime soon because of your ANBU missions. I still want to see you so don't disappear from my life."

Sai gave Sakura a fake smile "Ugly I am still…"

"Sakura-sama!" A nurse rushed out of the building. "Thank kami you are here. You are needed in ER3!"

Sakura ran to the building yelling "Bye Sai-kun."

Sai felt a smile fall upon his face. His first true smile when he heard these words.

"Okay Sai-kun you are scaring me. Are you practicing your smiles because I like the other one better." Ino was now standing where Sakura once was.

"Hello Ino."

"What no Beautiful or anything like that?"

"May I ask you a few questions?" Sai asked.

"Sure Sai-kun. What are they?" Ino was secretly hoping that he would be asking her out to dinner or something like that.

"I feel like I am getting sick, but this only happens when I talk to this girl or about her. What is it? How can I make it go away? Why do I smile when she called me Sai-kun?"

"Oh Sai-kun I knew you loved me!"

"Love makes you feel sick?"

"Well that is being nervous when you are around me."

"I am not that way when I am around you."

Ino pouted and whispered, "Then who is it?"

"Ugly." Sai closed his eyes when he said her nickname. His heart was racing and he began to panic, a small bit. "Ino why is my heart racing when I am standing still?"

"Because you love Sakura." Sai looked at Ino to see tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry. The traitor's back."

Ino's tears completely disappeared. "Sasuke-kun is back? Does Sakura know?"

"Yes and she thinks I am off their team. She destroyed at least 12 training grounds after she saw him."

Ino squealed, "Oh good that means she is over him!" Ino ran off before Sai could say another word, but she did yell something back to him. "Don't worry Sakura loves you too!"

_x_

Sakura was never a fan of the night life but when Ino called saying everyone was going to a club called 'The Spot' and she was going if she liked it or not Sakura gave up because anything she could do or try was completely pointless. Sakura got dressed in a mini blood red skirt, knee high high-healed boots and a black halter top. She left her hair down and only put on some light makeup. Once she was finished there was a knock at her apartment front door. When she opened it she saw the entire group.

Sakura looked at Ino, "Why is everyone at my front door?"

"To make sure you come silly!" Ino gave a small giggle as she stood as close as she could to Sasuke. Sasuke looked somewhat pissed off.

Sakura grabbed some cash, keys and her ID. "Okay then lets go." Sakura locked her door and followed the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sat at the bar and took a shot of her sake. She was sitting all by herself looking around the club. She saw Ino talking to Sai, Naruto "dancing" with Hinata, Choji ordering more drinks, and Sasuke talking with everyone surrounding him. Sakura began to debate weither or not to find out what Sasuke was talking about but she figured it must be about him killing Itachi since Sasuke was doing very un-Sasuke like things (ie: talking to others). Sakura looked down at the bar for a few minutes before she took another shot.

"Want to dance Sakura?" Sakura looked up to see Sai looking down at her with his hand out for her to grasp.

"Whatever happened to 'Ugly'?"

"How many drinks have you had? Answer that and I will answer yours."

"I am not even tippsy."

"Good because I want you to remember this." Sai bent down and brushed his nose against her ear. "Because, I love you."

Sakura gasped, "Sai…"

"Come on lets dance. That is why we came to the club tonight." Sai gave her the smile he had when she called him Sai-kun earlier.

"Wow I get a real smile. I must be special." Sakura stood up and followed Sai out onto the dance floor where the two started dancing very closely.

OoO

Sasuke finished off his long story to the group when he noticed Sakura was no longer sitting at the bar. So he began to broaden his search towards the dance floor where he saw her. Sakura's back was to Sai's chest and she seemed to be rubbing herself into Sai's crouch. Sai's hands ran all over Sakura's curves and they both seemed to have lust and love in their eyes. Sasuke didn't realize it but his sharingan activated on its own. Sai then spun Sakura around and lowered his head a bit. Their lips had almost touched when Ino jumped in his line of sight.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna dance?" Ino then moved from in front of him to right beside him. Sasuke looked around for Sai and Sakura but found them to be gone. Sasuke walked as quickly as he could to the dance floor to discover ink in the spot where Sakura and Sai were once standing.

"What's wrong Sasuke-teme?" Naruto stopped dancing and looked over at him. "Hey that's Sai's ink. Wonder why he left. He seemed to be having so much fun dancing with Sakura."

"Looks like he left with her to find a better place to have even more fun." Ino said right behind Sasuke.

"Hey I wanna go too!" Naruto wined.

"Dobe, he is trying to sleep with Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Oh okay, about time those two got together." Naruto smiled. "Hey why is your sharingan on? You pissed or something?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Well he is not taking advantage of her feelings because he is in love with her too. Looks like Sakura will finally become a woman like the rest of us." Ino giggled. "About damn time too. Seems like he will be her first boyfriend and kiss. Those were the things she was saving a long time for you, Sasuke."

"Why would she do that if she didn't love me anymore? I told her Sai was only a replacement in her heart." Sasuke smiled.

"Well I told her she should get some experience at kissing and sex years ago. I know you don't want to have someone that would be bad in bed." Ino said. "Yeah I lost mine to Shika, but we broke up. I don't know who Temari lost hers to but she is now with Shika. Naruto and Hinata lost theirs to each other, but don't tell Neji because he will kill Naruto. Tenten and Lee are together, so who knows. Sakura was the only girl we know of who was completely innocent."

"Where does that ink user live?" Sasuke grawled.

"No one is going to tell you teme. We all have been trying to get Sakura to forget about you and she finally has." Naruto then rushed back towards Hinata and began his dance.

"Basically you are too late Sasuke." Ino smirked. "So wanna dance or have a drink?"

"Drink." Sasuke growled.

OoO

Right before Sakura and Sai kissed Sai used his ink teleportation jutsu to bring them to his apartment door. Sakura realized where they were in a colder location and pulled away.

"Why did we leave?" She asked.

"Traitor was getting so pissed his eyes changed without him making it happen, at least I think." Sai dug into his pocket for his keys. When he found them he pulled them out and unlocked the door. "I don't want him attacking while I am kissing my girl."

"Your girl?"

Sai opened the door and pulled Sakura inside. He shut the door behind them and then stepped as close as he could to her. " I like the sound of you being my girlfriend, how about you?"

"Yeah it does have a nice ring to it." Sai leaned down and captured her lips.

Sakura felt like she was in heaven by his scent and feeling of his lips. The kiss started out as an innocent and sweet but soon turned passionate. Their lips separated slowly until they were kissing open mouthed. Sakura got butterflies in her stomach when she felt Sai's tongue in her mouth. Caressing it with hers she wrapped her arms around Sai's neck. When she began to run her fingers through his hair Sai quickly got rid of her shirt. Pulling it to her neck Sai stopped kissing her for a quick moment. When the shirt was dropped on the floor Sai pushed her up against the front door and began to kiss her neck. Sai ran his fingers down Sakura's side and noticed she never put on a bra. Kissing his way down to Sakuras breasts he got down on his knees and licked the tip of Sakura's nipple.

"Sai," Sakura released his name in such a seductive tone it almost made Sai become an animal right there and ravish her without taking any time to appreciate her body. But he wouldn't do that to her. He couldn't ever. Sai opened his mouth and began to suck like a newborn babe on her breast instead. Sakura moaned and Sai immediately stopped. Standing up Sai picked up Sakura and walked into his kitchen. He set her bottom down on the countertop and pushed her skirt up. Sakura then pulled his shirt off with his help. Sai stepped away for a moment and then came back into the room with two ink tigets behind him.

"Sasuke is out hunting for you. They will protect you where ever you go. He is also pissed off so I will talk to Tsunade in the morning. Do you mind the tigers following you or would you prefer some dragons?" Sai walked up close and licked her ear.

"How about just one and not two?" Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip.

Sai watched her, "Oh don't do that, it makes me hornier when you do. I want to take my time with you." Sai snapped and one tiger disappeared. The other walked off to sit by the front door.

"So Sai want me to leave the skirt on?"

"Yes and your boots as well. The underwear has to go." Sai slid his hand up from her knee up to her underwear and pulled it off to find a small g-string. "I never took you as the type to wear these."

"I got them when Ino forced me to get this outfit." Sai pulled Sakura up a bit and pulled her skirt completely off. "I thought you wanted that on for now."

"I changed my mind when I saw you shaven down there." Sai slid a finger inside of her and crashed his lips on hers at the same time. Out of the blue there was a grawl from the digger and Sai backed off. "Looks like you have to get dressed."

Sakura hopped down and quickly got dressed. Sai put on his shirt when the tiger moed from the front door.

"Sai what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Sai didn't respond he just opened the door to see a crying Ino. "What happened Ino?"

"Sasuke, he…" Ino really couldn't say much more because she broke down even more.

"Sakura why don't you take Ino to your apartment. I will see you tomorrow. Kakashi said meet him at training ground seven at 10 am." Sai smiled and leaved over to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

Sakura smiled up at him. " I love you too. Oh yeah does the tiger have a name?"

"Vincent. He will take orders from either you or me. No one else." Sai grasped her hand. "Don't let him out of your sight unless it is an emergency. I only want him to protect you when I cannot protect you when I cannot be around. I am not trying to say you are weak."

"I know. Vincent is with me to make you feel better and I am happy to have him around. Something to remind me of you, even though I won't be able to get you out of my mind." Sakura grasped his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Good night."

Sai let her hand go. "Good night." Then he shut the door behind the girls.

Authors note: Well there is chapter two. I should have the next chapter out in two weeks but if I get reviews it will be faster. Please someone review. This is my first story. Be kind to me. I know Sai's jutsu doesn't work like this, but for my story it does and trust me there is some funny parts coming up involving the tiger. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura opened her apartment door and walked in with Ino following her. Ino started to shut the door right behind her when Sakura yelled stop.

"Why, Sakura?" Ino looked back to see the ink tiger walk in the apartment. "Present from Sai?"

"Sai could tell Sasuke was pissed and hunting for me so he lent me Vincent to help protect me." Sakura walked in the kitchen. "Vincent go relax on the small sofa." Ino shut the door and walked into the living room sitting on the big sofa. Sakura walked into the living room a minute later bringing a tub of chocolate ice cream, icing, cookies, and sodas. "Alright spill what happened?"

"Well I got everyone together tonight for Sasuke. He told me that if I wanted him to go I had to get everyone to go. When you left with Sai I thought it was my chance to finally get him. We talked about who slept with who. He seemed perfectly fine with it until I said you most likely were going to get some from Sai. I made it even worse by telling him Sai was going to be your first at everything I should have seen the fact that he was mad them. But I kept going by saying how I would not be surprised if you two ended up married within the year and by two years we will see a mini Sai or Sakura running around." Sakura handed Ino the tub of ice cream and a spoon. "Thanks.

"Well of course that was Sasuke's last straw and he snapped. He started screaming at me calling me a whore, a bitch, and everything else in the book. Sakura I love him. I always will but this kills me inside."

Sakura began to talk before Ino could say anymore. "I know you believe that but trust me, don't waste your love on that fool. We will find someone who is truly worthy because Sasuke is the true trash."

Ino smiled, "Alright, I guess you are right. I am too beautiful for him."

"Exactly!" Sakura laughed and Ino followed. Then they heard a tap on the window. Sitting there was an ink bird. He had a note in his beak. Sakura opened the window and took the letter to see the bird dissolve away. 

Opening the letter Sakura read it out loud. "I hope Ino has calmed down. Sasuke is now back at the Uchiha district so you two can sleep safe tonight. I will pick you up in the morning. Please be ready for me to arrive at nine, and make breakfast for me. I am out of food. Love, Sai."

"Oh so kawii!" Ino snuggled up on the sofa with the empty gallon of ice cream and fell asleep.

Sakura rolled her eyes and gathered up the rest of the stuff. Once she placed it where it belonged she looked at Vincent. "Come on Vincent, you can sleep in the bed with me."

_OoO_

Sakura heard a knock at her door at 8:30 right after she got out of the shower. She looked around the room to see Vincent, but she never saw him. Throwing on one of Sai's old shirts she had stolen years ago and her pj pants she ran to the front door to hear screaming.

"Sakura-chan help me! Sai-teme is attacking me from somewhere!" Sakura rolled her eyes and opened her front door to see Vincent attacking Naruto.

"Vincent stop!" Sakura commanded. He did as she asked. "Lie down on the small sofa. Naruto is a friend." Sakura watched as the ink tiger made his way back into her apartment. She turned around and made her way into the kitchen. 

Naruto followed behind her and closed the door. "Why is that here?"

"Sai-kun gave him to me to help protect me when he sensed how angry Sasuke was last night." Sakura opened her fridge and took out back, eggs and a few things to make biscuits. 

"Yeah he was pissed. He said he needed someone pure to be the matriarch of his clan." Naruto sat on the stool while Sakura began to make the biscuits.

"So that is why he said those things to Ino. He knew he could stop Sai-kun and I from doing anything since it seems I am the only "pure" female of the group." Sakura began to blush.

"So you didn't have sex last night?" Naruto asked.

Sakura preheated the oven then took out a cookie sheet which she used to his Naruto over the head with. "Baka!"

"Gomen Sakura-chan."

The next 30 minutes went by quickly and at 9 am sharp Sakura heard a knock at her front door.

"Please tell me you will wear that to training. The traitor will have a fit." Sai smiled.

"Eat breakfast. Yes I'll wear your shirt instead of my normal red one. I have to put a bra on under it so don't get your hopes up too much." Sakura giggled.

"Good cause I don't want to kill the traitor for looking at your chest with your nipples sticking out." Sai kissed her and quickly before walking in the apartment.

_OoO_

After breakfast and changing into what Sakura told Sai they all left the bridge to meet Kakashi. Of course Ino went her own way. After about five minutes Sasuke showed up. 

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Dickless you yell any louder and Ugly here won't be able to hear ever again." Sai said.

"Sai-teme why do you still call Sakura-chan 'Ugly'?" Narto pondered.

"It's okay Naruto I am use to it. I don't mind." Sakura walked to the other side f the bridge and sat down by herself until Vincent got up and trotted quickly to her. 

Sasuke watched as the ink tiger sat close to Sakura. Sasuke growled, "Dobe, why is that here?"

"I gave my girlfriend a present, got a problem with that Traitor?" Sai smiled.

"There is no way Sakura would ever be…"

"Yo." Kakashi appeared right in between the two men. Kakashi saw the tiger next to Sakura and chuckled. "Isn't that a bit over protective Sai?"

Sai glared at Sasuke, "No."

"Okay then lets go spar. Sasuke vs. Sai and Naruto vs. Sakura. We will go to training ground three today." Kakashi then pulled out his book.

"Wait Kaka-sensei you mean no one fixed them yesterday?" Sakura stood up and the tiger did as well.

"Yes someone already has." Kakashi sighed. "And no sensei please."

This time Sakura smirked. "Hai Kaka-sensei." Sakura walked away, "Come Vincent." The tiger growled at Sasuke and then chased after Sakura. 

"Wow Sasuke-teme, he doesn't like you. Vincent attacked me this morning until he found out Sakura knew me so don't feel too bad." Naruto smiled.

"He only attacks others when she is vulnerable. You arrived and she was getting out of the shower dickless." Sai chuckled. "But he will only growl at people he truly believes to be a threat to her. You see if the traitor attacks Sakura right now, Vincent will attack the traitor."

_OoO_

"Okay Naruto. I have to quit for now. I have to save enough chakra to heal everyone." Sakura walked over to the tree where Kakashi was perched in. "Good book?" Sakura sat down and leaned against it.

"Oh yes I am finally at the part where Karin finally gets close to kissing the man of her dreams. Oddly enough his name is Sasuke." Kakashi then glanced at Sakura. "New shirt? Looks like one of Sai's old ones."

Vincent laid his head in Sakura's lap. "Yes it is one of Sai's old shirts. I am his girlfriend now."

"Oh so you got busy last night?"

Before Sakura could answer Sasuke was sent flying in Sakura's direction. Vincent jumped and began to attack Sasuke when he landed five feet away from her.

"So Sai-teme, how is she vulnerable now? She made us stop so she could have plenty of chakra to heal with." Naruto sat down next to Sakura and gave her a puppy dog face. "Please heal me."

While Sakura worked Sai walked his way over to them. "Simple he is a man looking for a wife, let me change that. He wants to claim Ugly and that is a big problem." Sai sat down on the other side of Sakura. "Traitor next time you spar quit paying attention to others conversations." Sai sighed. "Vincent stop."

Sakura finished healing Naruto. "Come sit with Mommy Vincent." She looked at Sai, "Any injuries?" 

"Nope, but call yourself 'Mommy' again and I'll finish what I started last night." Sai watched as Sakura bit her lip. "Now what did I say about you doing that Ugly?"

"Oh, better than Icha Icha!" Kakashi jumped down and stuck his hand to Sakura. "But why don't you heal Sasuke first."

"Okay Kaka-sensei." Sakura took his hand and walked over to a very pissed off Sasuke. She stood in front of Sasuke and began to form hand signs until everything went black.

Author's notes: Thank you so much for those who reviewed. It really made me feel loved, which is why the update is sooner than I expected. I hope to have the next chapter out next Friday March 28th or Saturday March 29th. XD For those of you who are just reading, please send a review. I would like to know that people do like this story. Hearing that people do like it makes me want to get the next chapter out asap! 


	4. poll

Take apart of my poll. I need some help on which story I should post next after this one is done. I have the beginning for each and I would like to hear any feed back so let me know. If I only get one response I will stick with that just so everyone knows. I know I am a new author and who knows if anyone will actually vote, but please do. I would love to actually let you all decide on which is my next story. In the next chapter I will post the summaries of each story.

XD

Ben's Wife


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Alright everyone here is the last chapter. I decided to put out the last chapter earlier than expected because of Gaara Fun! I loved the reviews so this is for you! XD My poll will be closing on April 2nd for those who are voting. I just thought I would let everyone know that my Sakura/Gaara will most likely be the one going out next. XD Enjoy this last chapter of Finally.

_OoO_

Sai looked up when he heard Vincent go crazy. "Where did the traitor go with Ugly?"

"They just disappeared." Naruto said in a quiet voice.

"Go find Hyuga Neji, Naruto. Be as fast as you can." Kakashi commanded. "Sai tell me what all is going on."

_OoO_

Sakura woke up to find herself in a basement type room. It was extremely dark except for three candles that were lit. She realized she was sitting in a chair and had chakra bindings on her. She also noticed her weapons were on the floor. 

"So you are awake now?" Sasuke walked out of a dark corner holding a chair. He dropped the chair in front of her and sat down in it. "I have some questions for you."

"You didn't have to go to this extreme to get me to talk. I would have easily answered your questions." Sakura tried her hardest to keep from screaming. 

"Why the replacement?"

"I fell for him a long while ago Sasuke."

"But you saved yourself for me."

Unknown to Sasuke, Sakura began to untie the strings. "In the beginning yes, but after a while I just decided to wait for someone I love who loves me back."

"Did you even mean anything you said that night?"

"Yes I did, but when you made your "Hebi" team then I really gave up. We were the closest to you. We offered to help you many times, yet you chose them over Naruto and myself. We worked so hard to try and bring you home so we could help you kill Itachi. All three of us quickly became stronger than the legendary three."

"I did it to keep you two safe. You two are family to me. I always saw Naruto as my brother. I could not bring him with me because Itachi might have captured him."

"And I was the annoying little sister."

"No, you were the woman I always wanted to marry."

"Liar!" Sakura finally got free and punched Sasuke with a chakra infused punch. Sasuke went flying into the wall knocking him unconscious. Sakura then stood up, made a few hand signs, and disappeared in a cloud of flower petals. 

_OoO_

Kakashi listened to Sai's whole story while Vincent whimpered for Sakura. 

"I found him!" Naruto Yelled and right behind him was Neji both running at full speed.

Vincent then began to run towards the center of the training fields. Flower petals began to fall and then Sakura appeared right next to Vincent.

"Hey boy." Sakura smiled and walked towards the group. "Okay Sasuke is unconscious somewhere so if you could find him Neji that would be wonderful."

"Come on Naruto we will start at the Uchiha district." Neji began to walk away wile Naruto followed.

"What happened Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"He asked me a few questions, explained why he had "Hebi". Then I knocked him out and escaped. He didn't do anything to harm me so I really think I over reacted." Sakura blushed.

"Tell us, in detail Sakura." Sai asked.

_OoO_

After Sakura was finished Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Alright I will go report to the Hokage and then help find Sasuke. Keep a close eye on her Sai." With that Kakashi disappeared. 

"So do you mind?" Sakura began to walk towards town with Vincent following close behind.

"Oh it varies, how close can I get?" Sai said as Sakura blushed.

"As close as you want." With that Sai snapped his fingers and Vincent disappeared. Then he grabbed Sakura and started kissing her passionately.

_OoO_

Within a second the two were in front of Sai's apartment again. Sai quickly opened the door, while still kissing Sakura and pushed her inside kicking the door closed behind them. He stopped kissing her and looked at her with love in his eyes. "Bedroom?"

"Yes."

Sai picked her up and walked toward the bedroom. Once he got there, he placed her down and they began the process of almost ripping each others clothes off while kissing each other. When Sakura was the only one left in her underwear she began to kiss her way down Sai's chest, then licking his stomach towards his erect penis. Kissing the top of it she moved her left hand to lightly brush against his testicles. Sai closed his eyes when she grasped his member in her right hand and placed the head in her mouth. After a few moments of Sakura sucking and stoking she pulled away.

"Was that any good?"

"One of the best feelings in the world."

Sakura stood up and smiled. "Well I am glad, maybe that means I did something right."

Sai leaned down a bit and kissed her lips. He brought his hands around her back and undid her bra. Letting it fall down on the floor Sai began to lead Sakura to the bed. Lying her down he began to kiss her neck, then her collarbone. He worked his way down to her breasts and began sucking on the right one, occasionally licking the nipple as he worked off her panties. 

Sakura could feel tears forming. '**So this is what it is like to feel loved.**' She thought. 

Sai then started to kiss down her stomach then down to her lower womanly parts. He used his arms to spread her legs a bit and then licked her to find her sensitive bud. When Sakura gasped he began to flick his tongue on that spot. After a moment he looked up towards her face to see tears running down. 

Sai stopped and then crawled up to her face. Moving off of her he spoke, "What's wrong?"

"The tears are nothing bad Sai. I am just happy." Sakura smiled as Sai ran his fingertips on her body.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Then he climbed on top of her when there was a loud pounding at the door.

Sai pulled away and gritted his teeth. "Whomever this is I am going to kill him." Said stood up and put his pants on. "Guess you should get dressed too."

"Sai'teme! We need Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed from the front door.

Once Sakura was dressed Sai opened the door. "What is so important dickless?"

"Alright listen here Sai-teme…"

Before Naruto could continue Sakura interrupted him. "Why did you come here?"

Naruto smiled his foxy grin. "I got a splinter and I could not pull it out."

"You stopped us for this?" Sai had a bad look in his eyes.

"Oh shit!" Naruto turned around and ran with Sai chasing behind him.

Sakura stood in the doorway and shook her head. "I wonder how long I will be the virgin of the group."

"I can help you with that." Sakura looked to her left and there was Jiarya with a notepad in his hand. "I can pick up where he left off."

_OoO_

Tsunade just finished healing Sasuke since Sakura could not be found. When she closed the door she found her. "Do you know how long I looked for you? I ended up healing the Uchiha!"

"Then I guess it would be really bad if you had to heal Jiarya now, huh?" Sakura bit her lip.

"What did he do?"

"Spying on Sai and me. Then he offered to take Sai's place since Sai had to leave."

"Who? I know no one by the name Jiarya. Come Sakura lets go eat lunch while he is in pain. You did make sure to allow only males around him?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Author's Note: And that is the end of this Fan Fiction! XD Yay my first one is finished! Thanks again to all those who reviewed, especially Gaara Fun!! Coming soon is my Gaara/Sakura story. To put it somewhat short, Gaara (a nerd from High School, liked Sakura) is working in his families company. Sakura (a girl that once liked Gaara) begins to work there and Sasuke wants her, still. Temari works on getting the two together, but something happens to Sakura that makes Gaara show who he truly is, not a nerd. It should be posted soon, the first chapter that is. I don't know if the updates will be as fast as this story but it should be longer too. 

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
